Passing Notes In Class
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: Lily, and the Mrauders passing notes in various class. And sometimes, it's easier to reveal some things in paper than facetoface, but not for long. LJ
1. Jamesiepoo Screams Like A Girl

Passing Notes In Class

Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling, I'm not that creative. Anything you recognize, does not belong to me. Sad I know…lol. We love Jo.

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that this class is more boing than usual.

_Mr. Prongs would like to state that this class is History of Magic and will always be boring_

_Mr. Moony would like to state that you two should be paying attention instead of writing notes like a couple of girls!_

Mr. Wormtail would like to say that he is hungry and wants something to eat.

_Mr. Prongs would like to state that that is the whole point of being hungry. _

Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Potions class seems extra long

_Mr. Moony would like to state that he seems to always be bored with every class today._

Mr. Wormtail would like to say that he is still hungry and lunch time is not coming fast enough.

_Mr. Prongs says that this three need to shut up and let him concentrate more on his lovely future deer-wife._

… (Mr. Wormtail)

…_(Mr. Moony)_

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that best mate, Mr. Prongs, is scaring Misters Moony and Wormtail.

_Mr. Moony would like to say that Mr. Padfoot is right. Perhaps Misters Padfoot and Wormtail would like to agree on sending Mr. Prongs to St. Mungos for observing?_

_Mr. Prongs would like to say that he is still reading this parchment, wankers._

_Mr. Prongs would like to say good day to the lovely Mrs. Future Prongs-Potter. –JP_

_Potter? -LE_

_Yes my love? -JP_

_Shut up -LE_

_Right-o -JP_

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongs has no backbone when it comes to lovely Ms. Evans -SB

_BACKOFF! SHE'S MINE! -JP_

_How did I manage to come into this conversation? -LE_

_Please, Lily, James can talk about you even if we're discussing something like nifflers –RL_

Yep -SB

_Potter-how do I relate, in ANYway, to nifflers? -LE_

_You're cute like one, Mrs. Future Potter-Prongs -JP_

_I'm ending this…-LE_

Nooooooo! -SB

_Shouldn't James be the one saying that? –RL_

Maybe I love Lilykins more than Jamsiepoo, here! –SB

_You flirt with her even ONCE and I will make sure you never have children! –JP_

NEVER! SHE'S MINE! –SB

_NO YOU SCURVY MUTT! SHE'S MINE! –JP_

_See who I'm friends with? –RL_

_I know! How did we get involved with these two? –LE_

_It's a mystery, oh look! Now they're playing a sword fight with their potions knives…this could get violent… -RL_

_Yes, let's watch. –LE_

And here's come a rather energetic dive by Sirius, trying to stab James. –PP

_So nice of you to join us, Peter smiles smiles -LE_

_Now James is bleeding. –RL_

And screaming. Like a girl. –PP

_Wow, he's more of a girl than I am! –LE_

_Yes, but I'm your girl, love. Ow, will you kiss my boo-boo? –JP_

…_-_SB

…-_RL_

…-PP

_No thanks, I think Madam Pomfrey can do that for you –LE_

Is he crying? –SB

_It would appear so. –RL_

WOO HOO! Bell! LUNCH TIME! –PP

_OooooooO_

_Hi everyone! I hope you like this new story, please review. For my fans (although very few, you all still rock) of How it Began, I seriously doubt I'll continue it. Sorry! I have to have really good motivation to want to start it again…Lol. _

_Handwriting of our loveable characters!_

_James_

_Remus_

_Lily_

Sirius

Peter

_Alice (In later chapters)_


	2. Rawr

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 2: Rawr

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!

So, I saw that you were passing notes in Potions with the Marauders, what was that all about, hmm? –Alice

_It was nothing; just Ja-**Potter** trying to convince me I would have his offspring –LE_

Actually, Lily love, I never said about having little Lily's and James', but now that you mention it… -JP

SCORE STAG BOY! –SB 

…………Please tell me the above is not actually written, and that I'm just hallucinating over sniffing too much ink! –LE

Nope, it's real, Evans. –PP 

_ screams and begins slamming head on table -LE_

Wow, she really is slamming her head on the table. –RL 

**Yup, and there goes James, trying to save her head with "hair like beautiful red gold." –SB**

You're line or his? –Alice 

**His! My Dear, would you dare to even THINK I would say something THAT nauseating? –SB**

Well, you DID write it. –RL Yes, but me, Padfoot, is too sexy to actually say something like that. –SB Uh-huh –Alice Uh-oh, McGonagall looks suspicious –PP 

_Well, she should! She just walked over to stop Lily from killing herself and seeing her friends-not trying to stop her by the way- passing notes –RL_

And you're point would be…? –SB We need to stop passing notes, Black. –Alice This still doesn't make sense. –SB Even I'm not THAT dense! –PP Well, FINE THEN! –SB pouts sexily Will he be alright? –Alice Yeah, he'll be over it in a moment –RL Like a girl on her period? –Alice Yeah, sorta –RL What's a period? –PP 

…-**_Alice_**

…_-Remus_

Hey guys! –SB See? Told you. –RL Great timing, Black! –Alice 

**Groovy! Hey guys? –SB  
**

Yeah…? –RL and Alice Can SEXY Sirius ask a question? –SB Um… -Alice Sure, Padfoot. –RL What's a period? –SB 

…**- _Alice and RL_**

Guys? –SB 

…_-RL and Alice_

HELLO! –SB It's OK Sirius, I don't know either. –PP 

…-Alice and RL

OoooooooooooooO Lily? –JP 

…_-LE_

Lily? I know you can read this! –JP 

…_-LE_

I'll sic Padfoot on you! –JP Merlin! Please no! How could you stoop so low? –LE All is fair in love and war, babe –JP Or just war –LE You're like my wonderful, redheaded dragon. Me likey 'em feisty! –JP

Rawr! –LE

OoooooooO

**Wow! Lily and James are actually passing notes! WOO HOO! –Alice**

Yeah, I think it was a good idea for McGonagall to make them sit next to each other at a rather small table –RL

**Come on guys, tell us, what IS a period? –SB and PP**

…**-Alice**

…-RL

**Pete, I think we're gonna have to figure this one out for ourselves. –SB**

Uh-huh –PP

OooooooooO

**Hey everyone. Wow, I got ten reviews in the first chapter! Woo hoo! Everyone gets chocolate chips cookies! I hope you like how fast I updated, I'm not sure when Chapter three will come, maybe tomorrow or so. I have another story I have to update on Fiction Press. Well, thanks a lot, lot's of love my darlings!**

**Sinnner**


	3. The Stages of Wormtail and Padfoot

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 3: The stages of Wormtail and Padfoot

Disclaimer: I'm not Jo and anything you recognize, it's doesn't belong to me!

Muggle Studies Class Lily? –JP Yes? –LE Would you call us friends? –JP 

I guess so, we have been getting along with each other better lately…Yeah, James, we're friends. –LE

**WOO HOO! So, do you and Alice want to come with us (The Marauders) after classes to the Beech Tree? –JP**

I dunno, I was thinking of studying… -LE

**STUDYING? IT'S A BEAUTIFUL SEPTEMBER DAY AND YOU WANT TO STUDY! SWEET MERLIN! –JP**

Well, yeah! It's perfect day to stay cooped up inside, studying, not enjoying the day… -LE

**WHAT THE HECK- oh, wait, that was a joke, wasn't it, Lily? –JP**

Yes James, that was a joke. –LE

**You're mean too me! –JP**

Cry it to, Sirius, not me. –LE

…**You're lucky I love you're sexy bottom! –JP**

OoooooooooooO

Charms Class

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongs is becoming extremely close to Miss. Red.**

**Mr. Prongs would like to say that he might actually have a chance with Mrs. Future Prongs.**

Mr. Wormtail would like to say congrats and good luck to Mr. Prongs.

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say he agrees with Mr. Wormtail and would like to add that Mr. Padfoot better be made Best Man in Mister and Misses Prongs' wedding.**

**Mr. Prongs would like to say that Mr. Padfoot most definitely would be made Best Man. Now excuse Mr. Prongs because Mrs. Future Prongs has just based him a note!**

**Hey, James?**

**Yeah, Sirius?**

**I really hope you get her…**

**Thanks, Padfoot.**

**000000000000000000**

Hi James –LE

**Hello, Lily-love. –JP**

I really must be changing, like Alice has said I have –LE

**What do you mean? –JP**

Because if you had called me that last year I would have hexed you into obliviation for calling me that –LE

**Well, that, and you're not paying attention in you're favorite class, Charms! I feel so special! –JP**

Um…Yeah, but I learned this Charm is fourth year –LE

**Oh…-JP**

Chin up, James- At least this is our last class of the day! –LE

**Yup, then we get to go out to the Beech Tree! does victory dance -JP**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Is James doing a victory dance? –Alice**

Yes, it would appear so. –RL

**I wonder if Sirius and Peter have looked up what a period is… -Alice**

Probably; they borrowed my dictionary, and now they're flipping through it. –RL And it looks like they found it! –Alice Yup, the looks on they're faces prove it 

_1: Denial_

_2: Shock_

_3: Disgust_

_See? There's stages you learn about those two. –RL_

_**evil cackle shows those two, the little perverts! –Alice**_

I can't believe that's what a period is! –SB Well, at least YOU don't have to go through it every month! –Alice Speak for yourself –RL 

…_**Is there something I need to know, Remus? –Alice**_

Remus just has a furry little problem –SB That sounds extremely dirty, dude. –Alice 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hey everyone! Well, hugs and kisses for everyone who reviewed! Now, here's a slice of chocolate pie for you! Ha ha. I feel so special. But guys, I really need you're help! Should I put in what happens at the Beech tree? Instead of them talking about it in notes, write it in a POV? '

please help me with this, because it's up to you to put it because you're gonna be the ones who read it! Lol. Just tell me in the reviews, thanks a lot my dears!

Love,

Sinner!


	4. You're Scaring the Elves

Passing Notes in Class

Chapter 4: You're Scaring the Elves

Disclaimer: I'm not Jo, and this is getting really old….

A/N: Sorry guys, some of you said keep with the notes, but I decided to put it in POV's because it'd be a TON easier to explain. I hope you can understand! I still love you and your opinions! Hugs hugs hugs

Finally the bell sounded and class ended. The six jumped out of their seats and hurriedly raced down the corridors and finally to the entrance hall were the went out of the heavy oak doors to the wonderful September Bliss outside. The weather outside was cool, but with a last summer breeze coming through, making the air warm yet cool. It was a perfect day. The sky was a beautiful blue with a few white puffy clouds floating across the sky.

The six made it to the old Beech tree and all sat down under it, they're black robes spilling out on the ground. Lily noticed that James sat down next her and was sitting rather close to her. And to her surprise, she didn't mind at all. She liked having him close to her. It made her feel safe and protected.

Alice went to sit next to Sirius, but he screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!". He and Peter whimpered, and took of running, all the way around the lake until Peter hyperventilated (his fat body couldn't run as much as Sirius'). Now they were walking around, whispering and shooting dirty looks over to all the girls and Lily and Alice.

"Those two need to grow up…" said Remus.

"It's OK, you can't tell me you didn't feel the same way when you two found out what a period was." Said Alice.

"Well, actually, no. I was like "whatever" didn't matter." Said James.

"Yeah, same here." Said Remus.

Lily leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, enjoying the sunlight on her face. As Alice and Remus were talking, she felt a slight tug on her sleeve. She jumped slightly, afraid it was a bug or a mouse. But it wasn't a bug or a mouse. It was James, but he wasn't looking at her or really trying to get her attention. He was watching Sirius and Peter, who were screaming and running around the lake, for a first year girl had said Hi to them.

Lily didn't know what to think or do, so, she figured, she'd do what her heart told her to do. She moved her wrist a little to let him know what he was doing was OK. His thumb went up her sleeve and was rubbing her wrist. She moved her hand again and he laced the tips of their fingers together.

James gave her a look that simpley said "I won't tell if you don't ." She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and started talking to Remus.

History Of Magic Class 

You and James were looking pretty cozy yesterday –Alice 

What do you mean? –LE

**Well, talking together, sitting together, you even agreed to come to the Beech tree, which wasn't to bad by the way –Alice**

So? –LE

**SO! You guys look like you're in love! –Alice**

In love? Yeah right! Look at you! Making googley eyes at Frank Longbottom all day! –LE

**Point taken then…But you two have been getting along better with him, am I right? –Alice.**

Yeah, it's weird he seems to have changed, but, still the same, funny James. Ugh, this is so confusing! We need a girl's night out! –LE

**Oh yeah –Alice**

Kitchens then? –LE

**Yup, after midnight? –Alice**

Oh yeah! –LE

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Alice**

Boo-yah –LE

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mr. Prong's say's that we need a boy's night out **

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that he agrees, and that it should only be Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot this evening, right?**

…**That sounded extremely dirty, mate!**

**FOCOUS JAMES! **

**I was only jokin' Padfoot, so, after one then? **

**Right-o**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Transfiguration Class (next day)

I can't believe you walked in on me and Alice in the kitchens. –LE

**I can't believe you were on a table head banging. –JP**

And you're point is..? –LE

**You were scaring the house elves, dear. –JP**

Cookies do that to a girl –LE

**Let me guess…Chocolate Chip, you're favorite type of cookie? –JP**

Yes-wait, how did you know that chocolate chip cookies were my favorite? Are you a stalker? –LE

**Yes Lily, I'm a stalker. I watch you while you sleep. –JP**

…-LE

**It was a joke Lily! God, both you and Sirius can take jokes. –JP**

Are you calling me fat? –LE

…**You and Sirius are more alike than I thought! –JP**

So you ARE calling me fat! And Sirius too! –LE

**No, love, I'm not calling you fat, I'm only saying that whenever Sirius gets upset, he always thinks I'm calling him fat! –JP**

It was a joke, James. Wow. I'm not even that bad, well, unless I'm on my period. –LE

**I can't believe Sirius and peter didn't know what a period is! –JP**

I know! It was kinda funny though –LE

**Yeah, they wouldn't go near girls the rest of the day. Haha. –JP**

Yeah, he he. Can't believe tomorrow is the start of October! I love October, it's the month of my birthday and my favorite holiday, Halloween! –LE

**Awesome. We should have a little get to together. –JP**

That's weird, yeah, we should. –LE

**Boo-yah! –JP**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

1: The goblins of the thirteenth century rebelled against-

**HIYA MAH-OONY! -Sexy Padfoot**

Sirius, do you realize you're writing on my HOM notes?

**Yes, I'm very aware of that fact**

So, you realize that I need this notes for future reference.

**Yes, but I really don't care.**

That's always nice to know, so you also realize that by writing on my notes, you and James will not be able to copy them.

**For your information-ey Moony, I have been taking notes, ALL class period!**

Oh really? Let me see them then.

**FINE!**

**The Beautiful Notes of Sirius Black**

**Sometime in the 13th century some goblin named Poop-shin or something stupid like that, killed a wizard named Malcom something or other, blood spill. Grr, dragons, la la la. Kisses, smooch, all better**

**Then, a few years later, the goblins were given a chance, freedom freedom, la la la, Gringotts, something I can't spell…James is looking at Evans**

**Severus Snape is picking his nose over in that little corner he's sitting in. **

**I just realized how cool it'd be to have a niffler. **

**James is drooling on his History of Magic book**

**Peter is whimpering and rocking back in forth, muttering about Girls' periods**

**Must get that Muggle thing Lily told me about (Shock therapy something or other) to remove the knowledge of what periods are.**

**Moony wants to see my notes**

**Oh look! A butterfly is outside the window!**

Sirius, those aren't notes.

**They are to me.**

How do you expect to study from these?

**I have my ways…**

You are not stealing my notes, Sirius

**I happen to know you keep all of your notes and essays in your underwear draw. **

…why have you been going through my underwear draws? Actually, don't answer that.

**MUHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAAHA! **

Heya! Brownies for all who reviewed and who will review! Love and kisses. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked it. The POV thingie above is going to be the one of the very view. They're will be some more yelling between Lily and James (towards the end of the story) Remember dear readers, this will be one of the shorter series. I may right a sequel if I like the outcome of this story! Rock on!

Sinner


	5. Alice Has No Soul

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 5: Alice Has No Soul

Disclaimer: **sigh** if you only knew….I'm not Jo!

Charms Class

_**So, Lily Billy, how is your morning going?-JP**_

_So far it's sucked!-LE_

_**Why? –JP**_

_One of the girls in my dorm used up all the hot water (so I wasn't able to get a shower) and I have too much homework to wait for it to warm up tonight (because said roommate will take ANOTHER hour long shower) so I'll have to use the Prefects shower, my mum is sick, I can't pay attention, and someone stole my favorite type of jam this morning off the part of the table I was sitting at…-LE  
_

_**Wow. Well, I know how crept it is to share a bathroom with other people you don't know well (remember Quiditch Captain and Head Boy get to use the Prefects' bathroom) so you can use our dorms (I can make sure the rest of the dorm mates are out, including me) and, I'm sorry your mum is sick, I know I can't help that, and for the whole jam issue, you'll most definitely have the strawberry-peach mix jam wherever you sit at tomorrow. –JP**_

_That note furthers how I think you're a stalker. –LE_

_**That's they way the cookie crumbles, dear –JP**_

_Thanks, James –LE_

_**Anytime, love –JP**_

_**.xXx.**_

**What's your favorite color? –Sirius**

I like purple! –Peter

_I like red and gold –Lily_

_**True Gryffindor girl, I like that ) –James**_

**Lily could run around looking like Snivellius and you'd still like her –Sirius**

_**My favorite color is blue–Alice**_

_I like yellow –Remus_

_**Me likey the green –James**_

_I swear you have the mind of a two year old. –Remus_

_**Hey! At least I knew what a period was! –James**_

AGH! –Peter

**AGH! –Sirius**

_Muhahahahahahaaa! –Lily_

**Did you know that if you take the 'e' put of James, it spells 'Jams' –Sirius**

_Um, ok, Sirius, dear, did you take your medication? –Lily_

…**I don't find that funny. –Sirius**

_**I did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Alice**_

**You have no soul, Alice. –Sirius**

That I kinda agree with –Peter

_Yeah, me too –Lily_

_**Same here –James**_

_Yeah, that's kinda true. –Remus_

_**Yeah, it really is. –Alice**_

So we've all decided that Alice has no soul? –Peter

_**Yep –Alice**_

_Yep –Remus_

_**Yep –James**_

**Oh yeah! –Sirius**

_And we're agreed that Sirius didn't take his medication? –Lily_

**I still don't find that remotely funny –Sirius**

_**I did! HA HA –Alice**_

**DARN YOU ALICE! DARN YOU TO HECK! –Sirius**

**.xXx.**

_**Lily Evans-Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Evans-Potter, Mrs. Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter Mr. And Mrs. Potte-**_

**You're pathetic, Jamesieboy –Sirius**

_**Great, now there's ink all over the paper! Thanks for ripping it out from under me, bugger!**_

**Anytime, mate.**

**.xXx.**

_Hi James…-Lily_

_**Hiya Lily! –James!**_

_Someone's rather energetic! –Lily_

_**Remus gave me chocolate! –James**_

_Darn that chocolate eating werewolf! –Lily_

…_**wait, you know Remus is a werewolf?-James**_

_Oh yeah, I've known since third year. But don't worry, Remus knows I know, and I haven't told anyone. –Lily _

_**Good-because then we'd have to kill you…0o**_

_That comforts me…-Lily_

_**Sleep with one eye open from now on, k? –James**_

_Will do, freak. –Lily_

**.xXx.**

**Twenty questions! Ok, what are your favorite animals? –Sirius**

_I have two; wolves and barn owls. –Lily_

**But you have a Barn Owl –Sirius**

_Yes, I do. So, what are your favorite animals? –Lily_

**DOGS! Now, favorite food? –Sirius**

_Roast potatoes with a herb and garlic sauce. I could eat those forever. –Lily_

**Hey, Prongs? **

_**Yeah?**_

**Expect to eat Roast potatoes with a herb and garlic sauce the rest of your life**

**_Umm….okie dokie then._ **

(Back to Lily and Sirius' notes)

**Cool, my favorite food is bacon! –Sirius**

_Rock on, so, wait, Professor Flitwick keeps looking over here. I think he knows what were doing. Talk to you later. –Lily_

**.xXx.**

_**James is hyper, I see. –Alice**_

_Yes, he is. –Lily_

_**He's singing "Baby One More Time" –Alice**_

_Yeeeaaaahh –Lily_

_**I can't wait to see what your kids will look like! –Alice**_

_Shut up –Lily_

**.xXx. **

Hello m'dears , hope you like the update. I may upload another chapter today, because I'm gonna be gone until Tuesday night, so I'm not sure when the next installment will be. Sorry! I will be writing, though. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as the others, I'm looking for inspiration. But I can tell you what the next chappie will hold:

Tree Humping

Macoroni and Cheese

Owl Poop

Old ladies in bikinis

Extreme puppet show-down

Truth or Dare

I hope that can sustain you, ha ha. Well, candy bars to roast potatoes in a herb and garlic sauce to all reviewers and readers! Love you all, hugs, kisses, woot woot

Love,

Sinner!


	6. Extreme Puppet Showdown & Sirius'anal!

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 6: Extreme Puppet Show-down

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne, this is getting tiring

So, last night was fun. –James Sirius humped a tree. –Lily Yeah, he does that a lot. –James HE HUMPED A TREE. –Lily Fire Whiskey does that to a person. –James 

I don't think I can ever get that image out of my mind! I'm gonna need shock therapy! –Lily

**Good, you can take it with Sirius. –James**

Eww….that won't help! Why does he need shock therapy? –Lily

**The whole period thing. But you have to admit, seeing Sirius hump a tree was funny. –James**

Actually no. –Lily

**You were laughing, Lil. –James**

I had butterbeers and cookies; get off it. –Lily

**He was saying, "I just loooove nature." –James**

Stop! –Lily

**Really getting into it. –James**

Ew! Please stop! NOOOOOOO! –Lily

**I think he would do it even if he WASN"T drunk. –James**

If you love me you will stop! –Lily

**Sorry, I'm just really happy today –James**

Why? –Lily

**My owl pooped in Snivellius' Mac and cheese. WOOT WOOT! –James**

Lovely, James. – Lily

**.xXx.**

**Prongsie-poo, I think it is nearly that time of the month. –Padfoot**

**Are you on your period, Padfoot? –Prongs**

**Why? Are you calling me fat? –Padfoot**

**NO! When I marry Lily, you guys are both going to be on our periods at the same time, aren't you? –Prongs**

**Oh yeah, when Lily marries you, she marries ME TOO! –Padfoot**

…**Oh, dear God, please not be serious! –Prongs**

**Actually, it's S-I-R-I-U-S, but, no she's your bird, but it's gonna feel like she's married to the Marauders! –Padfoot**

**Lord, help us. But, really, Pad, I know what you mean. So, you were talking about it being that time of the month? –Prongs**

**Yes! James, it's October 1! –Padfoot**

**Woo hoo! Extreme puppet showdown night! YEAH, YEAH, ALRIGHT! –Prongs**

**Tonight at 11, the Kitchens bring the chicks. –Padfoot**

**Awesome. I'll ask Lily. –Prongs**

**.xXx.**

**MCGONAGALL IN A BIKINI!**

…Huh?

**Knew I could get your attention somehow. **

Sorry! I just didn't want to get in trouble!

**I was being discreet! **

My butt you were being discreet! You were whispering (very LOUDLY) "Hey Lily! Liiiiiiily! Pay attention to me!"

**OK, so maybe not too discreet, but at least you're finally talking to me! **

Yeah, so what did you want my attention for anyway?

**What are you doing tonight, at 11? **

Nothing. Alice is going on a date so that leaves me alone tonight.

**Awesome! You can come to the kitchens with me, Remus (if he feels better from last nights full moon), Sirius and Peter! We're going to have our anal puppet show down! **

You realize you forgot the "u" in "annual"?

**No, I meant to spell it out that way.**

Uh, sure.

**No, really! It's all Sirius' doing!**

OK, first off, explain to me how this whole thing (Puppet showdown…?) got started!

**Well, in first year on October 1, we (the future Marauders) all agreed to meet down in the kitchens. When Peter got down there, he had brought Puppets (we still don't have any idea why he brought them, but who cares?) and we ate a few (more like a hundred) sugary things and we started playing Extreme Puppet show-down, and it's just become and annual event. **

OK, but that still doesn't explain the anal thing and Sirius. Unless you're talking about Sirius' anal, then I reeeaaallly don't wanna know.

**God, no. Sirius made a banner in our third year for it. It aid "The Marauders Anal Extreme Puppet ShowDown, October 1st, one night only!" and hung it in the kitchens for a little decorative meaning. Remus told him he spelt it wrong. I dunno, but it's just been something we've stuck with. We still have the banner in our dorm. **

I like that reason. You know, I still have the quill you leant me in first year.

**The one I leant you on the first day of school?**

Yeah. I just really liked it. And I still sometimes write with it. You know, you made me feel really happy then.

**Why? It was just a quill.**

It was more than a quill James; it was my first day in a wizard school. I was scared because I thought I would never make it through because of how I grew up. I was late for class because I hadn't gotten lost. I remember coming into McGonagall's class, sure she was going to expel me, but she didn't. You guys had already started working, and when pulled my stuff out, that's when I realized I forgot my quills in my dorm. McGonagall asked me if there was something wrong and I told her I didn't have anything to write with. I started crying and you tapped my shoulder and handed me one. I just felt like everything would be OK after that…thanks a lot.

**Anytime. You know, I'm still here for you.**

Yeah, I know…Thanks. Can I ask a favor?

**Yes you can, that's what the whole "I'm still here for you" meant. Just kidding, Lily Billy. You can ask me anything, love!**

Since Alice has a date tonight, she's been in the bathroom all morning and she's going to be in the bathroom until her date. So, can I still take you up on using your bathroom for a shower since I haven't gotten one?

**Of course, I can get the guys out of there. We can always go down to the kitchens to prepare. **

For Puppet Showdown?

**Oh yeah. So, when are you gonna need the bathroom?**

Can I after classes? Right before dinner?

**Yup, but I recommend not eating anything, tonight. **

Um, why?

**Because before every puppet show down we sneak into Hogsmeade and eat at the Three Broomsticks, then we run around after hours hiding from Filch, then at 11, sugar and puppets!**

Ok, then, ha ha. That sounds like fun! I'm glad it's Friday then. Are you sure I can come along?

**Of course! We need a girl anyway to make sure we don't get too drunk!**

Wow. I feel so appreciated!

**Uh…sorry Lily, didn't mean it that way.**

It was a joke James…HOW COME NO ONE THINKS I CAN MAKE A FREAKIN JOKE!

**Calm down, Lily-zilla!**

Sorry, redhead side coming out.

**Uh, yeah, sure, we'll call it that. backs away slowly **

.xXx.

POV! WOOT WOOT!

She shouldn't of been nervous. Ok, so maybe she should be. It was after classes and James was leading her up to the Boys Dorms so she could get a shower. Many Gryffindors were giving her weird looks.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, you perverts!" snapped James.

Lily inwardly smiled. She held a bundle of clothes under one arm and her school bag under the other.

Finally they reached the Marauders dorm room. Anyone with two wits to add together could tell it was their dorm. And anyone with another two wits to add together could tell their room probably wasn't the cleanest. First off, the words "The Marauders" was so elegantly carved in the door. Uh, yeah right. It looked like Sirius had carved it in with a butter knife when they were in third or fourth year. Another thing was that a sign (in Remus' handwriting) was on the door that said, "Beware what's in there."

Lily grabbed James' arm to stop him from opening the door.

"Nothing is going to attack me, right?" she said wryly.

He gave a laugh that sent Lily's butterflies in her stomach to flap more energetically, and she knew it wasn't from fear of walking to a room where a laundry pile could attack her.

"No, nothing is going to attack. The only thing dangerous in there is most likely an old sandwich or Sirius' stuffed rabbit."

Lily gave him a weird look.

"Please, don't ask." He said. He pushed the door open and she walked inside.

"Lily Evans, welcome to the Marauders Lair!"

She laughed for some reason. There was laundry piled up in stacks taller than her in corners, but not one, which Lily guessed, was the resident werewolf. One bed, (Peters, James told her) had its covers thrown off, unfortunately revealing what looked like Urine stains. Something Lily could have gone the rest of her life without seeing. The next one, Remus', was by far the neatest. Its bed was made and the curtains around it were pushed back. Next to the bed was a nightstand with 6 or 7 books piled on it.

The next bed was Sirius'. It was by far the messiest. The bed wasn't made, one of the curtains was falling off the hinges and, as James had said there would probably be, an old, ragged, pink stuffed bunny rabbit was sitting on the bed.

"Aw…It's cute that he sleeps with that still." She said.

James was sitting on his bed. He cocked and eye brow at her.

"Still? I got that for him on his fifth tenth birthday! Sirius is obsessed with plushies." He said with a sad look.

"Why? Shouldn't he be out of that stage?" said Lily, sitting next to him.

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, James."

James sighed.

"Sirius' parents are all for Voldemort, so, when he joined Gryffindor, his family disowned him. That's why he lives with me. I guess his parents always knew he was going to be different from them, because all his childhood he was treated differently. His younger brother, Regulus? You know him, in Slytherin, well, His family favored him and gave him everything he wanted. Sirius never got stuffed plushies or anything growing up. Well, he told me that once his mother gave him a stuffed snake plushie when he was three. That's why he's obsessed with them now. Look under his bead and in the closet, we have hundreds." Said James sadly. Lily walked over to his bed and looked under it.

Underneath was what looked like a hundred stuffed animals I all colors and sizes.

"Wow…poor guy." Said Lily. She looked over to James who was now lying down on his bed, his head propped up on some pillows.

She walked around and she could feel his eyes following her. Most people would be weirded out, but she again felt safe and protected. She knew that he would always be there for her.

Lily finally turned around to see him with his eyes closed. She smiled, glad to see him peaceful, but tired.

His bed was unmade, but looked comfortable. He curtains were half way open from where he had probably woken up late. On his nightstand was a few Quiditch Magazines, sweet wrappers, and pieces of paper. But what really caught Lily's eye was a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was picture of herself. Well, Alice was in the picture too, but he picture was really showing only Lily. It was in fifth year, and Lily and Alice were sitting beside the lake, their shoes and socks thrown to the side, cooling off by slipping their feet into the cool water. It must have been a very hot day, because Lily's robe was thrown off and her tie was loosed. He hair was swept up in a messy bun with a few wispy hair curling around her face making her look rather pretty.

"I hope you don't mind that I have that picture." He said. She jumped, forgetting he was there.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She said, sitting down next him, cross-legged.

And then it happened. The air became hot and Lily could feel herself blush. He sat up and was looking at her.

"Lily…what are we?" He wasn't whispering but his voice wasn't loud. It was raspy with emotion.

She closed her eyes and looked down. James cupped her cheek and brought her closer to him.

You can't kiss him, Evans…You can't..

Her heart was telling her one thing, and her mind telling her another.

Lily opened her eyes to meet his own staring back at her. She was tired of following her head and not her heart. She was tired of living life without loving. She was tired of not being loved.

And just when their lips had brushed, the dormitory door flew open and Sirius stood there.

James did a complete flip and fell off the bed while Lily, and no pun intended, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry! Carry on!" Sirius said. He quickly made his way over to his bed and grabbed the stuffed bunny on his bed. He shoved the poor thing down his shirt.

"I can't believe you let her see this!" he whispered furiously to James, and walked out the door with one last steely glare.

"Um…sorry about him." Said James, getting up off the ground and rubbing his backside.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked nervously.

"Um…yeah…." He said.

They both looked at each other for one awkward moment.

"Uh, should we, um, try the, er, kissing thing again?" said Lily.

"Yeah, that would be good…" said James with a faint smile. The went to the foot of the bed, where they were standing more than a foot apart.

"I think we should get a little closer for this to work out." Said James.

Lily nodded and they stepped closer to each other.

"A little closer…?" she said,

"Uh, yeah…"

Finally they got close enough. She laced their fingers together and he pulled her closer to him.

"Hi."

"Hi…" she smiled at him and they both leaned in closer to each other. Again their lips brushed against each other, and again Sirius burst through the door.

"Uh…Sorry, I have to get something." He said. James and Lily jumped apart and were both blushing furiously. Lily grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Sirius was under his bed, his backside sticking out.

"Why are you in here!" James said quietly but furiously so Lily wouldn't hear.

"Sorry! I had to get Mr. Piggy!" He picked up a stuffed ducky, a stuffed elephant and the now Infamous Mr. Piggy.

"And by the way man," he said, nudging him with his elbow "some half-ass kiss you had there."

James rolled his eyes and pushed a laughing Sirius out of the door.

"It was going to be an awesome kiss before you walked in!" he said, but he was smiling.

.xXx.

Woot woot! Our longest chapter yet! Alright! A lot of fluff, I know, but sadly, the story will be coming to an end soon…but not too soon! There will most likely be a sequel or two, if I like the end of how this goes! More and more cookies to ya!

Love,

Sinner.


	7. Remus' Puberty Problem

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 7: Remus' Puberty Problems

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_**So….-Alice**_

_So…?-Lily_

How was last night for you? –Alice How was last night for YOU? –Lily 

_**Lily….**_

_Alice…._

_**Lily….**_

_Alice….._

Lily! What did you do last night with the Marauders? 

_Nothing much…went to Hogsmeade and Sirius got drunk and dragged me into a toy store where we bought quite a few plushies…Expect some for your birthday_

_**Will do….and?**_

_Came back here and went to the kitchens, played extreme puppet showdown and that was it._

_**Lily, I know you are lying**_

_Um….why would you say that?_

_**Because you weren't in your bed last night.**_

_And how would you know that?_

_**Because when I came in at four you weren't in your bed and I knew Extreme Puppet Show Down was over because Sirius was cashed out on a couch drooling. Spill, Lillian.**_

_Gr…OK, fine, but you CAN'T over react, ok?_

_**Fine…just tell me.**_

_Fine…I, uh, sorta spent the night in the Boys Dorms last night…_

_**WHAT!**_

_I told you not to freak out…._

_**YOU WOKE UP IN THE BOYS DORM! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YO LET THAT HAPPEN!**_

_Well, it's sorta a long story…_

_Flashback_

_Lily and James walked into the common room at half past three in the morning. Lily couldn't remember when was the last time she laughed so much…or drank so much for that matter. But, she didn't have NEARLY as much as Sirius had. In fact, Sirius had so much to drink that he had passed out while walking up some steps to the Common Room. James had to levitate him the rest of the way as to get him back to the common room. _

"_Are you sure he's going to be OK out here for the night?" said Lily._

"_Yeah, other wise he'll come waltzing into my dorm bed in the middle of the night wanting me to dance the conga line with him." James said laughing. Lily smiled and conjured a blanket out of the air as James placed Sirius' sleeping form on a comfy couch. Lily placed the blanket over him and smiled at James._

"_It's like when I used to put my little cousin to sleep in the summers he would spend at our house." Said Lily._

"_How old is he?" asked James, sitting on a couch opposite of Sirius. Lily sat down next to him with a sad smile on her face._

"_He died when he was 6…" she said, her voice a bit croaky. _

"_I'm so sorry, Lily…" James said. He put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Thanks…his name was Logan." _

"_Oh…how did he die?" James asked nervously, afraid it would bring out old feelings._

"_The police and the doctors couldn't figure it out. They say he was playing in a little fort I helped him make a few months before. They said he died of fright…He was magical, James, I knew it…His family was muggle too…I should have been there to protect him…Those sick people killed him because of his family." She said thickly._

"_Oh, God Lily…" James wrapped him arms around her and let her cry for a while. _

_End FlashBack_

_I just remember crying and waking up in his dorm…-Lily_

_**Did you…? –Alice**_

_No! Nothing like that happened…James didn't try anything at all…-Lily_

_**Wow…-Alice**_

_Yeah….Alice….-Lily_

_**Yeah, Lily…? –Alice**_

_I think I like him…._

_**FINALLY! Woot woot! I'm gonna be an aunt! –Alice**_

…_.I only said I liked him, not that I'm having his offspring. –Lily_

_**Yeah, uh-huh….You guys are gonna have tons of little red and black haired babies! –Alice**_

………_. –Lily_

_**Lily…don't look at me like that. –Alice**_

.xXx.

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongs is a right old stag!**

_Mr. Moony would like to ask of how Mr. Padfoot came to this conclusion (unless he is talking about the help of my "furry little problem" in which Mr. Prongs is a right old stag)_

_**Mr. Prongs would like to say "Huh?"**_

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say two things **

**1: either Mr. Prongs is as daft as a board, or taking the Mickey**

**2: Mr. Padfoot saw a lovely redhead sleeping in the SAME BED as Mr. Prongs**

Mr. Wormtail would like to say that this couldn't be possible unless the lovely redhead was drunk from last night's charades.

_Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Prongs what really happened last night?_

_**Mr. Prongs would like to say that The Lovely redhead did in fact share a bed with the lovely redhead. **_

**Mr. Padfoot would like to give a "WOOT WOOT!" **

_Mr. Moony would like to congratulations even though it's more likely that nothing happened expect the innocent sleeping in one bed. _

Mr. Wormtail would like to say that Mr. Prongs is Mr. Wormtails' hero.

_**Mr. Prongs would like to say that Mr. Moony was right in saying nothing happened except the innocent sleeping in said shared bed. **_

Mr. Wormtail would still like to say that Mr. Prongs is still Mr. Wormtail

**Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Wormtail is extremely pathetic**

.xXx.

_**Have you ever heard of the Marauders talking about Remus' "Furry Little Problem"? –Alice**_

_Yeah, James is always talking about it. Ha ha. –Lily_

_**Yeah, I wonder what it means. –Alice**_

_I dunno…maybe a rabbit? –Lily_

_**Or maybe Remus is having Puberty Problems…Maybe, he's a late bloomer. –Alice**_

_You're Sick –Lily_

_.xXx._

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry about the extremely late update…Tons of cookies and cake to you faithfull readers who kept reading…I love you all! I hope you all liked this chapter, it took a while to think up, even if I've already written the end of this part…well, ttyl! Love ya all!**

**Sinner**


	8. Ball Kicking and Nipple Twisting

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 8: Ball Kicking and Nipple Twisting!

Disclaimer: this is getting tiring…like Sirius on a sugar high!

Sirius: **HEY!**

**Did the tea taste like ham at lunch today? **

_No…why should it? _

**Because it was by the ham.**

_So that is supposed to make it taste hammier?_

**Is hammier a word? **

You just might have the shortest attention span, well, second to James of course.

**I'm not going to clarify that with an answer, you wanker.**

_You just did, HA! _

Don't try and be funny, Remmie, it'll only scare people… 

Shut up, Padfoot.

**I feel like wearing a Trench Coat and running around with a suavy British accent.**

…You HAVE a British accent already, Sirius. Although it may not be suavy, but it is still a British accent.

**I do have a suave British accent! How ELSE do you think I can get so many lasses? Looks only go so far, Moony.**

_Really? I always thought you got girls with a few Galleons down their knickers._

**That's just rude.**

**.xXx.**

_Why is Sirius pouting? –LE_

_I bruised his ego –RL  
_

_Let me guess, you took a hit at his sex life? –LE_

_**WHO'S SEX LIFE! –JP**_

_Me and Sirius', silly! –LE  
_

_**NO! –JP**_

_If James were smart he'd look up at the rest of our notes and see we are not writing about YOU and Sirius' sex life, just Sirius'. –RL_

_Yes, and if Sirius was smart he'd make James stop kicking him in the balls. Repeatedly. –LE  
_

_Well, maybe Sirius is smart! He did the Nipple twist on James to make him stop. –RL_

_That's going to hurt in the morning! –LE_

_Yes, for the both of them. –RL_

_**Tell me about it. –JP**_

_**I saw ball kicking! Am I too late? –Alice**_

_Sadly, yes. –LE_

**Ow, Prongsie, you tit! That hurt! –SB**

What hurt? –PP

**Your mother. –SB**

Oh, OK. –PP

_**Good thing he wasn't offended –eye roll- Alice**_

**.xXx.**

**Lily, did the tea at lunch taste like Ham at all? –SB**

_Uh, no. –LE_

**Jimboy, did the tea taste like ham? –Sirius**

_No, for the last frickin' time! The Ham didn't taste like tea! –RL_

**Actually, Remus, I said the TEA tasted like Ham, not the other way. –SB**

_AGH! –RL_

_**Has everyone in this note-circle have a fascination with slamming heads on desks? First Lily, now Remus. –Alice**_

**I Still think the tea tasted like ham…. –SB**

_**Maybe you're pregnant, Padfoot. –JP**_

**OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I AM! –SB**

…_-RL_

…_-LE  
_

…_**-Alice**_

_Well, I guess you learn something new everyday! –LE_

**.xXx. **

_**So, Sirius, is it going to be a boy or a girl? –JP**_

**Shut up. I know that only girls can get preggers. –SB**

_Yeah, after you visted Madam Pomfrey. –RL_

**SHUT UP, Moony!**

_**But honestly, Sirius, how could you NOT know that? Only girls can get pregnant like only girls can get periods. –Alice.**_

**LA LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING!-SB**

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Alice**_

_You're mean, Alice. Ha ha –LE  
_

_**Yes, I try to be. –Alice**_

**.xXx.**

James' notes to himself

_**I love Lily, I love Lily, James Potter loves Lily Evans, Potter loves Evans, James loves Lily, I love Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily –**_

_I love James Potter._

**.xXx.**

**ha ha ha! The biggest cliffie yet! Sorry, but only two chapters left, but, never fear, dear readers! There WILL be a sequel! OK, I'm nearly running out of desserts to give you reviewers, so how about MY favorite cake, Red Velvet cake? I looove Red Velvet cake. Yum! Well, that and cookies to ya. **

**Love,**

**Sinner!**

**Ps—I have the best readers/reviewers EVER! You all rock my Sirius lovin' socks!**


	9. Hold Me, Moony

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 9: Hold Me, Moony

Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my sick sense of humor.

**Why is James bouncing in his seat?**

_It's James, does he need a reason?_

Yeah, good point. Do know what I want for Christmas, Moony?

_Do you realize it's only October and we have another month before we give out our Christmas lists?_

Yes, but that's not my point, now ask me what I want for Christmas, damn it!

_What do you want for Christmas, Sirius?_

A squirrel.

…_A squirrel?_

Yes, a squirrel.

_Um, ok then, why don't you ask Lily for a squirrel? She maybe nice enough to get you one._

**Yes, maybe I will ask Lily…**

**.xXx.**

_**Why does James look so happy? –Alice**_

_No reason…You know James, Remus probably fed him chocolate. –Lily_

_**You're lying. –Alice**_

_How do you know if I'm lying or not?-Lily_

_**Because you're blushing –Alice**_

_Damn my fair skin. –Lily_

_**So, what's happened? –Alice**_

_I told James that I loved him. –Lily_

And that everyone was why Alice was doing a victory dance. In the middle of Professor Binn's class…not that he noticed or anything.

.xXx.

Lily was avoiding James. She loved him, she really did. But she was scared. How could a person fall in love in only a month? It was impossible, wasn't it? I mean, how did she even know she loved him. Lily had never been in love before, but, she had never felt this way about any other person before. Her heart skipped beat whenever he looked at her, or touched her, or spoke to her. And her stomach did flip flops every time he walked into a room. Her heart melted every time he said something sweet to her, and she couldn't help but secretly wishing that she could be held in his arms forever and ever.

But, as much as she loved him and he loved her, she couldn't help but think that she shouldn't get together with him because she could get hurt. But James wouldn't hurt her. So maybe she should go out with him, and marry him and spend her life with him. But Lily couldn't muster up the bravery. Oh what a pathetic Gryffindor she was.

.xXx.

**Someone looks nervous. –Sirius**

_**Why would I look nervous? –James**_

**I dunno…because you will be seeing Lily in the Great Hall after this class for dinner and you're planning on doing something to/with her. –Sirius**

_**Um…-James**_

**TELL ME JAMES, YOU TIT!**

_**Well, uh, you see, Lily kinda told me she loved me. –James**_

**Awesome, mate! You finally got your bird! Go you! So, why so nervous looking?**

_**Well, I'm planning on…telling her I love her too today at lunch. **_

**Woo hoo, well, remember: always use protection.**

…_**Wait, a minute, what? I'm just gonna talk to her!**_

**Yeah, that's what they all say before they become daddies! **

_**You scare me, Padfoot.**_

**.xXx.**

_**I miss Lily. –James**_

_You we're just talking to her in our first class. –Remus_

_**I know, but she's avoiding me. –James**_

_Why? –Remus_

_**She told me she loved me. –James**_

_Oh…-Remus_

_**Yeah…does a girl usually avoid someone after she's told him that she loves him? –James **_

_No, not really, But Lily is different. –Remus_

_**I know…that's why I love her. –James**_

_So, are you planning on something? –Remus_

_**Of course I am Moony! Do you think I'm losing my touch? No, whne the bells rings for munch I'm going to- **_

_Oh look at that, there's the bell!_

_**Oh dear God…Hold me, Moony. –James**_

**.xXx.**

Hey everyone…I promise that the next update will come…Monday! That is the day before I go back to school, so I want to finish this up before then. I love all of my reviewers and readers, and I give you all Sirius hugs and cookies. **hugs and hands out cookies**

Love,

Sinner


	10. The Lovely End

Passing Notes In Class

Chapter 10: The Lovely End

Disclaimer: It's not mine…I don't own anything you recognize for Jo's famous books.

James was shaking as he gathered his books. He was as nervous as Peter was when he had to answer a question in class, and James wasn't really the one to get nervous. But, professing your love for a girl in front of the entire Hogwarts school was not exactly a thing you could keep calm about, right?

Moony and Sirius were smirking at him as he left the classroom and entered the corridors, which were swarming with students all going to Lunch. James gulped as he saw Lily's red hair disappear into the crowd. His heart leapt then sank again as he saw her looking back at him. Lily blushed and grabbed Alice and walked even faster through the crowd.

James watched his feet as he walked the corridors to lunch. The rest of the Marauders talked and laughed animatedly in front of him. Whether or not the noticed him in the back, or if they we're trying to help him out and not say the wrong thing to him. Mostly likely it was the first thing.

_Stupid bloody wankers. _James thought bitterly.

After an all too short walk (to James anyway, to Sirius and Peter it was too long to appease their raving stomachs) they reached the Great Hall. James went pale and he started backing away when Sirius and Remus noticed. They grabbed his arms and pulled him aside.

Remus sighed and Sirius snickered.

"James, do you love her?" Remus asked.

James gulped and nodded.

"Well then, you stupid deer, go tell her that!" Sirius said impatiently.

"Yes, I would do that if she loved me back and-" but James wasn't interrupted by only Remus and Sirius, but a whole horde of first years.

"SHE LOVES YOU!" they all said.

"See? Even ickle firsties can tell that you two are nutters for each other, and they're brains are about the size of a pea or something." Sirius said. Nearly all of the first years glared at him, the others didn't understand the joke.

"Could you move? You dicks are blocking the door." Said a particularly fat one.

Sirius glared at him and said "Well God forbid you miss meal." The first year charged at him and kicked him in the happy place.

Sirius hunched and moved over so the first years could pass, although, not without giving the fat one the middle finger.

"What the _hell?_ Were we ever like that?" James said, momentarily forgetting about his nervous.

"Yes, in fact, you were worse." Said Remus with a small smile.

"Awesome!" said Sirius and he and James shared a high five. Then James' face became pale again.

"I can't do this." He said as he slouched against a wall.

"Fine, don't do it. Go ahead and lose the girl of your dreams and break her heart, because you're leaving her confused and broken hearted." Remus said angrily. "Because you have a girl waiting to be yours and you're too nervous to tell the world that you love her too." And with that Remus turned on his heel and marched into the Great Hall.

.xXx.

Lily looked around the Great Hall nervously. Peter had entered a few moments ago and had sat down in front of her and Alice and was now shoving his chubby face with food. Remus has just entered with Sirius following him like a lost puppy, but James was nowhere to be scene.

Remus and Sirius sat down next to Peter and also didn't say anything, but Remus was muttering darkly under his breath.

"Bloody deer…coward…stupid…"

And frankly, Lily was a bit scared that Remus was this upset by a stupid, bloody, cowardly deer. Sounded like a road kill gone wrong.

After a few more minutes, James still was nowhere to be scene. Lily's heart sank as she thought bitterly, _He doesn't love me…He just said that to get laid and freaked out when a silly girl actually did fall in love with him._ She had to blink several times to make the tears in her eyes disappear.

Lily sighed miserably and rested her head on his palm, playing with the food on her plate with her fork.

_Oh yeah, _she thought, _this is going to suck._

.xXx.

James continued to lean against the cold stonewall, his eyes closed and his heart racing.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't march up to her in the middle of the great Hall…

Time seemed to go faster, and with only five minutes left of lunch, James looked slightly out to the great Hall, and saw his Lily playing with her food, looking just as miserable he knew his be if he didn't do what was right. After an all too short five minutes, the bell rang for students to go back to their classes. James heart leapt and he started striding into the Great Hall, his confidence given a boost.

.xXx.

With Lily

The Bell rang. Lily sighed and stood up from her spot of the Gryffindor's table's Bench. Another couple of hours of miserable classes lay ahead of her. Grabbing her bag, she stood up and turned to Alice.

"What class do we have next?" she said, but Alice didn't answer.

"Alice? Hello? EARTH TO ALICE!" But Alice still didn't say anything. The only thing she did was stare at the Great Hall doors.

James Potter was striding in, looking pale but determined. His eyes were darting franticly, looking for someone. Lily squeaked, dodged into Alice, and hid behind her.

"Lily, he's coming over." Alice murmured. Lily squeaked agin and tried hiding herself behind the shorter girl.

Alice looked franticly around for somewhere to run as James was nearing them. He had finally caught notice of Lily and was wearing a smirk on his face. Finally Alice saw a distraction in a mister Frank Longbottom.

"Excuse me Lily, I need to ask Frank something." And with that she dashed off, leaving a distressed Lily behind her.

"You bitch! I held your hair back when you threw up! You owe me!" Lily yelled, but Alice didn't even look back, though she did flinch a little before linking arms with Frank and hurrying off.

Lily tried hiding again….behind a first year.

"Get off me woman! I'll scream Rape, I swear I will!" the boy said. Lily pushed him out of the way and looked to James, who was only a few strides away from her now. With her heart pumping with adrenaline and fear, she inwardly groaned as he approached her. She really didn't want her heart broken now.

She faced his towering frame and saw that close-up, he looked pale and nervous, but he looked happy beyond belief.

"Lily-"

"James-" they both started. Blushing, James moved closer to her and noticed that she stiffened up. Now he was only a few inches away from her, and got ready to do what he's been planning all day.

"Me first." And he placed a hand behind her neck and waist, and pulled her into a firm kiss.

The Great Hall (that had been watching the entire show between the two star-crossed Head Students) burst into cheers and wolf whistles.

After a few minutes of expressing their, uh, "appreciation" for each other, the two teens broke apart, panting but with smiles on their faces. James took Lily's hand and led her out of the Great Hall, for some more appreciation time.

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other as they saw the two run from the Great Hall.

"Ah, Remmie old boy, I think we've got a love-sick stags on our hands." Sirius said with a smile.

"Alas, dear Sirius, I think we do."

**.xXx.**

**And alas, it came to an end. This was the last chapter, my beautiful readers. First off, I want to say that I am sooo sorry for not updating when I promised. I feel really bad about it. And second, I love all of you for reading and reviewing! I will have a sequel which'll come out within a few weeks or so. **

**I'm also writing a few more series of stories, so look forward to that, my loves…**

**Now, a hundred cookies to you and many Sirius hugs! I love you all so much and I can't believe this story turned out the way it did! Please review and tell me what you think! Love ya all!**

**Love,**

**Sinner**

**I'm dedicating this story to my best friend ever, Kris, and my friend Tyler who was killed a few weeks ago. **

**I also dedicate this chapter to all the September 11th victims and their families.**

**But, along with that, I'm dedicating the next story to all my lovely readers…Love ya, and I hope you're there with me for the next go around!**


End file.
